Solo to the Past
by LuckyLadybug
Summary: Shortly after ROTJ, Han travels through a time warp and winds up on a strange planet three years before Episode 2! Yeah, I know Chewie's not with Han, and I don't know why Kind reviews are appreciated!


Star Wars  
Solo to the Past  
By Lucky_Ladybug  
  
  
Notes: Everything in the story (except the plot itself) belongs to George Lucas! I came up with the plot idea, and it belongs to me! The groovy title was suggested by JP! Hope y'all like! ^_^  
  
  
Han Solo muttered angrily to himself as the red warning lights on the Millenium Falcon came on, glowing brightly. "Oh great! She's over-heating again!" he grumbled, throwing his hands in the air. He had no choice but to head for the nearest planet, which was, he noticed, a strange grayish-blye color that he hadn't seen in a planet before. "They must be having one doosy of a storm," he said to himself.  
  
As he steered the ship toward it, Han suddenly felt a cold chill run through him as the Falcon moved through a filmy substance before passing into the planet's atmosphere.  
  
Han's prediction turned out to be correct. Torrents of rain greeting him as he steered the Falcon to a landing bay, which was deserted, or so he thought. "What a place for a party!" Han remarked sarcastically, climbing out of the Falcon to have a better look around. "Why couldn't I have crashed here on a better day?"  
  
"This *is* a better day on Kamino."  
  
Han whirled around to find himself looking at a young boy clad in a rain poncho and a hood over a blue shirt and pants. He looked back at Han out of mischievous brown eyes.  
  
"Where did you come from, kid?" Han asked. "Were you spying on me?"  
  
"I always come to watch the starships that land here," the boy replied. "And what are you doing here? You sound as though your arrival here came unexpectedly."  
  
"It did, actually," Han sighed. "My ship keeps over-heating, and my co-pilot and I can't figure out why."  
  
"Maybe it needs a new part," the kid suggested.  
  
"I'm not dumb, kid, I'm a first class pilot," Han said, a bit annoyed. "I've already looked into that possibility, but unfortunately, neither I or my co-pilot have been able to find anything broken!"  
  
"Maybe I could have a look?" the kid asked hopefully. "I want to be a pilot when I grow up."  
  
Han sighed. "Go ahead, kid, but you won't find anything wrong. I guarantee it."  
  
After a search (which was monitored closely at all times by Han), the kid admitted defeat. "It's very odd," he said. "I can't imagine why it would be over-heating for no reason at all."  
  
"No one can, kid," Han grumped. "How old are you, anyway?" he asked, curious.  
  
"Seven," the kid replied. "I've lived on Kamino all my life."  
  
They were standing under an awning that kept out the rain. Han suddenly noticed a calender that was hanging on the wall. "What the??!" he burst out in disbelief. The date was at least twenty-seven years into the past! "Is that today's date?" he demanded.  
  
"Of course it is," the kid replied, giving Han an odd stare.  
  
"But that's just not possible," Han exclaimed, more to himself than to the kid, who heard the remark anyway.  
  
"What day do you think it should be?" he asked, brushing a dark curl out of his eye.  
  
Han paused, remembering the odd, filmy substance the ship had passed through. What had it been? In all his years as a pilot, Han had never encountered anything like it. Could it have been . . . some kind of time warp?  
  
"Listen, kid, has the Republic fallen yet?" Han asked aloud.  
  
The kid gave him another odd look. "Fallen? The Republic doesn't exist out here, but of course it hasn't fallen. My father is training an army for them!"  
  
Han nodded. Okay, he thought, no sense causing any panic here. Aloud he said, "Alright then. Never mind what I said, kid."  
  
The kid shrugged, continuing to shoot curious stares at Han during their conversation, the remainder of which was mostly small-talk about Kamino. Han then fascinated the kid with the story of one of his past adventures.  
  
"You smuggled spaceships?" the kid said, wide-eyed.  
  
Han laughed. "Right under their noses, and they didn't realize it until I'd gotten three past them!"  
  
Suddenly a strangely-shaped ship came in for a landing at a nearby landing platform. The kid jumped up, delighted. "Dad's back!" he exclaimed. "I have to go now," he said, and as he ran off to greet his father, he called over his shoulder, "Good luck with your ship!"  
  
"Thanks, kid," Han said, suddenly realizing that they had never introduced themselves and that he didn't even know the kid's name, or vice versa.  
  
He turned to look out at the ship and did a doubletake. "That thing looks awfully darn familiar," he muttered.  
  
He watched as the kid hugged a man clad in armor, armor that also looked familiar . . . too familar.  
  
One of the planet's natives came over to greet the man as well. "Ah, welcome back, Jango Fett," she said.  
  
Fett! Though Han had half-expected to hear that name when he saw the ship and the man's armor, the affirmation still startled him. And who in the heck was Jango?!  
  
"Was your trip productive?" the woman asked.  
  
"Fairly," Jango replied.  
  
"Come," the Kaminoan said, "we have much to discuss on the progress of the clones."  
  
Jango nodded. "Wait for me back at the apartment, Boba," he said to the kid.  
  
If Han had been startled before, he was positively flabbergasted now. He watched as the kid called, "Alright, Dad!" and hurried off through the rain.  
  
"No way!" Han gasped. "It couldn't be . . . could it?" 


End file.
